Mobile access towers are used to provide a platform for safe working at heights. They conventionally consist of a variety of loose individual components slotted together by hand to form square or rectangular staging. Further components are used to brace the staging in the horizontal and vertical plane. Additional height is gained by repeating the process whereby a second set of staging is mounted upon the first set. As more height is required the task of lifting individual components up to the elevated height becomes more laborious and time consuming.